


Fire and Rain do not Mix

by Skylocked



Series: 00QAD Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/pseuds/Skylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when James and Alex finally give in to their mutual desire for the other. An Alex/James first time fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Rain do not Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [releasetheglitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/releasetheglitch/gifts).



> This drabble hasn't been beta-ed therefore any and all mistakes are my own.

__

“Once upon a time, man had a love affair with fire.”

After the “incident” at MI6, where Alex had basically pinned James to the wall and seared his lips with a kiss that stole all the air in the hall, James needed more.

James has to find out what Alex feels like when he has the man naked under him, or above him, James doesn't really care.

He wants to run his hands through taut skin. Sink his teeth on that teasing collarbone. He needs to suck and bite and take. 

However, it is weeks before the chance finally shows it’s face. James had been called on mission, so was Alex. Things escalated quickly and he’d ended up tangled in a mess of cat and mouse game with a trafficking ring leader and his henchmen in Mexico and he’d just barely made it out alive from a fucking heroine and laundered money fire.

Q had made a fuss about the whole affair. Mallory commented that maybe a bit more tactfulness would have smoothed the mission. Moneypenny teased him worriedly about a possible heroine addiction. James had responded with a wink, a smile and a line akin to “the only heroine I’m addicted to is you Miss Moneypenny”. 

When James finally managed to escape the vampires and vultures of medical and psych all he wanted to do was get home, take a long bath, and possibly sleep the heroine and smoke aftereffects away. He didn’t expect to find Alex waiting for him at his old, barely ever lived in, flat.

Alex hasn’t tried to pick the locks or perhaps break in through a window and James is grateful. If he’d open his door to find unexpected company in his flat he would’ve shot first, asked questions later, if the poor sod he shot were still breathing. But Alex knows better than to surprise a high strung and possibly still volatile agent. Small mercies. 

James smiles at the sight of Alex leaning on the wall by his door. His eyes are closed, arms crossed by his chest. If James didn’t know any better, he’d think the man had fallen asleep standing up.

As if on cue, Alex opens his eyes when James approaches. He looks at James through long lashes and intense gray irises. James regards the look with a curve of his lips and a sigh. Alex always seemed to be analyzing everyone and everything and struggling to come up with things to say.

“Evening, double-oh nine” James greets, and if his words sound a bit more formal and less playful than he intended, he blames his post-mission adrenaline crash for it. He still has no idea what to make of Alex’s presence at his place and hasn’t even bothered trying to figure out how the younger man had known James would escape here after going through MI6 regs.

Alex doesn’t exactly vocalize a response, but the way his gaze shifts and his body tenses betrays confusion. Perhaps Alex doesn’t know why he is there either.

“I wasn’t expecting company, but you’re welcome to come in. Would you like a drink? Heavens know I need one.” James holds his door open and waits for Alex to make his choice. Alex hesitates marginally before making up his mind and stepping in.

“I could do with a drink too” James almost jumps when Alex speaks. Alex isn't one to talk much. He is a man of few words. His low almost modulated voice betraying little of what might be going through that genius brain of his.

James studies Alex’s impassive face standing in the threshold for a moment, then shrugs off his suit jacket, toes off his shoes, and goes to retrieve a bottle of vodka and two glasses from the kitchen. He pours himself a generous serving and offers Alex the same. Alex takes the glass from his hands, soft, warm fingers lingering on James’s callused ones. 

James feels a surge of...something, stir within him and he finds himself staring at the man still standing feet across from him. He downs his drink to clear his mind. He is not in the best mental state, and the memory of Alex’s lips on his own comes to the forefront of his mind, and other parts of his body. He needs to find out why Alex is here, with him, and not cuddled in bed with Danny or Q. James feels a pang of jealousy.

He's not jealous that Alex is sleeping with his two lovers, James realizes. He's envious that they get to feel Alex in a way James hasn’t... yet.

Alex is taking his time drinking his fill of the liquor and he is not looking at James or anything else in particular. He seems entranced in working what he makes of the taste of his drink, how the bitter liquid sits on his tongue and flows down his throat, and the chemical reactions that make his chest warm as the alcohol travels down. Alex doesn't notice the way James begins to tense, or the predatory look the agent gives him when the muscles of his neck contract as he swallows, nor the hungry stare as Alex licks a stray drop of alcohol from his lips.

Or perhaps he does notice. Alex stares back at James this time. He studies James’s face for what feels like an eternity but James can't break away from the intensity spilling from Alex’s eyes. He is searching for something in James’s face, like a mouse trap strung to react at the slightest provocation.

James takes a deep breath. The tension is almost palpable and he desperately needs to do something, but if he does, he knows he won't be soft, or gentle, or slow. He needs to feel, to burn. But he isn't about to just take, he has to give Alex a chance to walk away now.

“Alex,” James breathes low and controlled. Alex’s pupils dilate at the sound of James's voice. James takes that as a good sign.

“You have to know how much I want to take you apart and fuck you until neither of us can stand anymore. You have to know that I’ve wanted this for a while and the only reason I haven’t is because I actually care that you want the same thing. So if you don’t, please leave before I do anything I can regret.”

Alex swallows hard, tenses, and relaxes almost at the same time. Whatever he was searching for seems to finally click in his brain. He sets his glass down on the kitchen island carefully, as if he is trying to stop himself from slamming it on the granite counter top. James waits patiently.

From one moment to the next, James has no idea what happened, all he knows is that Alex is kissing him the same way he kissed him the first time in the halls of MI6, and James is itching for more.  
James is pushing Alex against the counter with a ferocity that will leave bruises on Alex’s back the next day. Neither of the two seems to care.

Alex’s hands are over him, running up and down his chest, his arms his back and everywhere he can reach. Suddenly there’s one too many layers of clothes and James can’t have that. He pulls at Alex’s button down shirt, un-tucks it from his trousers and is only mindful enough not to rip it open and send the buttons flying everywhere; perhaps another time.

Alex doesn’t fumble. His hands and fingers are as agile and precise with James’s shirt and trousers as they are while flying over a keyboard or pressing the trigger of his gun. He undresses James with a mathematical precision and efficiency that shouldn’t be possible when he is already gasping and grinding against James.

James’ fingers find their way into Alex’s golden curls and he pulls. Alex moans against his mouth and it’s all the answer he needs to sink his teeth into Alex’s soft, full lips. 

_James_. Alex cries as he pushes his hips up. The hunger in his voice sends jolts through James’ body. Alex makes gorgeous sounds and James wants nothing more to keep drawing them out of the other man’s throat.

James wants to consume Alex, to scorch his flesh with the fire he feels running through his veins as Alex ruts against him, pushes, and pulls. Alex seems to want the same.

It might be that they are both still drunk in post-mission adrenaline, that they both feel raw, and vulnerable and violent, but the delicious pain that fuels their movements makes it all worth it.

They don’t even make it to James’ bed. Alex pushes him against the door, kisses him as if his life depended on it, claws at his sides, his chest, his arms and then without notice sinks to his knees and takes James into his mouth.

James braces himself against the door and _Christ_ , Alex’s perfect, polite lips feel like sin against his cock. He tangles his hand in Alex’s hair once more and it takes an extreme amount of will power not to thrust against his mouth. He is shaking with the force of trying to remain in control of himself, but Alex licks and sucks and moves his lips with such fierceness that James can’t hold out for long. Soon he is thrusting and panting and gods Alex is reacting beautifully moaning and vibrating on him, James has to push him off before things end too quickly.

Alex looks thrown out of balance and like he’d done something wrong, but James barely gives him time to analyze anything when he is already pushing him down, taking Alex on his hand and pumping and twisting and kissing and biting in such a frenzy that Alex’s brain can’t follow any particular sensation to try and catalogue and dissect anything.

Alex is crying out and panting and cursing as James takes him apart fast and hard and rough.

“Please” Alex breathes against Bond’s lips.

James stills. His heart beats savagely against his ribcage. James slows down, lets the fire simmer in him.

Alex wants this, he wants him, and James wants to take all that the younger man is willing to give.

Alex opens his eyes, looks at James pleadingly, need written all over his features.

James looks away for a moment trying to remember where everything in his room is. He pulls the left drawer by his bed open and takes out a vial of oil. Alex nods, his body trembling from loss of contact and, James wants to think, anticipation. 

James doesn’t want to take things slow, but he doesn’t want to rush either. As much as he wants to just take and take and take right now, he knows sex is not supposed to make you bleed. Bleeding is something that must be left to the field work.

He pours some of the oil into his hands, makes his fingers slick as he lowers himself on the bed and pushes Alex’s legs apart. Alex feels tense and James doesn’t like that, he trails the man’s legs with his lips, kissing and licking and sucking gently and the action seems to help, Alex begins to relax when James slides a finger down Alex’s perineum and to his entrance. He teases at the ring of muscle and Alex grunts and pushes down. James hums his approval. 

He works his finger in slow circles until he feels Alex begin to relax and then pushes another oiled finger in. Alex bites his lower lip and groans. By the time he’s worked a third finger in, his cock is pulsing and leaking from want, and Alex is rolling his hips and fucking himself against James’ fingers crying out more _pleases_ and _fucks_.

James feels the fire in him come to a roaring start when Alex angles himself just right for James hand to send sparks through his body and he moans long and breathy and filthily for James to please just fuck him already.

“James, I _need_ …” Alex’s face is flush and sweaty and twisted in the most erotic way James has ever seen. His eyes are half lidded and glazed and looking at him with unreserved desire. His lips parted, his breathing ragged.

James pulls his fingers out smiling smugly when Alex whines at the loss. He moves to search through the nightstand for a condom but Alex sits up and holds him by the wrist.

James looks down and Alex seems to be trying hard to say something. When the words finally come out, James can’t help the sudden rush of want that takes over him.

“No, I _need_ to feel you”

James pushes Alex back down and kisses him with bruising force. He pulls Alex lower on the bed and pushes his legs apart and over his shoulders while slicking himself ready. 

“ _Christ!_ ” He swears as the tip of his cock pushes against Alex. 

“God does not condone profanity, double-oh seven” Alex peers at him with an annoyingly amused smirk on his face. How the man can utter a word at his point is beyond James. He won’t be speaking coherently for long though.

James pushes as far as he can go. He is feeling vindictive. Alex cries out. It’s James’ turn to smirk. Though, the smugness is short lived as Alex begins to move against him immediately and God he feels _incredible_. James can feel everything and nothing at once.

He loses track of everything else just from the feel of Alex surrounding him. His skin is on fire, his lungs scream for air, his body begs for respite. He thrusts and slams and pulls at Alex’s legs to get him closer, to go deeper. Alex is holding on to the sheets with hands clenched and knuckles going white. His face is contorted in pleasure, his lips parted and begging and crying for James to move faster, to thrust harder.

James feels the heat spread and the tension build like a coil in his lower abdomen. He wants to drag things down a bit, wants to feel Alex for as long as he can, but at the same time he needs to feel himself tip over and make Alex come apart at the seams. He wants to rip apart Alex’s last shreds of self-control, _he wants Alex to burn with him_.

James lowers one of Alex legs, slows his thrusts before finding Alex’s cock and enveloping him in his hand. He works Alex on par with his thrusts and tries to establish some form of coherent rhythm. He really can’t, not when he is feeling so absolutely not in control of himself at all. He lets his body do the talking for him; surrenders himself to the moment just as Alex already has.

His body picks up the pace, he thrusts against Alex fucking him hard and fast not caring that his already sore muscles are beginning to burn from the exertion. 

Alex is moaning and panting, sweat rolling down his face, traveling down the slope of his chest. James knows they’re both close. He lowers himself onto Alex, traps his lips in a kiss. He sucks and bites at his bottom lip and from the angle of their tangles bodies Alex screams to make his pleasure known. James keeps hitting him at the same angle, keeps biting him and digging his nails on Alex shoulder hard enough to leave marks that won’t fade away for days.

Alex orgasm comes over him with a rippling shudder, his head thrown back, legs squeezing James and back arched as much as the position allows. The tensing of Alex’s muscles all around him pushes James over the edge and his orgasm hits with a blinding, searing force. 

James’s body is shaking and his breathing is erratic. Alex looks just as disheveled as James feels. His curls are clinging to his face, his body glistens with sweat and the marks of James’s fire have begun blooming on his skin. He looks like the masterpiece of a renaissance sculptor and James wants to photograph this memory and archive it in his mind forever. He didn’t know it was possible to feel passion this intense coming from someone as stoic and seemingly close to the world as Alex. 

James of course knew better, there was a reason Q and Danny had fallen for Alex, but to experience it first hand was another thing altogether. James was beginning to wonder why he’d waited so long for this.

Alex’s breathing slows down and his shivering stops. James pulls out carefully, feeling his seed spill out from Alex’s body. He touches his finger to it and has the impulse to taste himself. He does, and Alex growls.

James cock stirs at the sound. He doesn't think his body will be ready for another take for a while, but the promise of more is extremely satisfying. He lowers himself next to Alex.

“That was bloody amazing” He doesn’t know if Alex will be keen to discuss what has just transpired, but he really doesn’t mind.

Alex turns his body towards him and regards him with an open, soul deep stare. James can't look away even if he tried. Alex leans forward and kisses James. 

“You're such a complex equation, James” Alex smiles and James feels his heart skip. He swallows.

Alex rests his face against the crook of James neck, inhales his scent as if trying to commit it to memory and closes his eyes letting James’s warmth finish bringing his body back down from the high of his orgasm.

Alex, as it turns out, is much more than the brilliant mind and odd behavior James has always known him for, and somehow their connection just falls into place in his mind. They will probably never be as close emotionally towards each other as they each are to their other partners, but there is definitely something else between them besides the powerful physical pull.

Alex had known to look for James that night. He’d know that James needed to feel alive once again after the horror that had been his last mission, and Alex had known where to find him.

Perhaps it is that they understand each other on a different level. They both know what the field can do to you. They know that sometimes a man accustomed to violence and death needs to give in to those urges and no one else but another agent could provide that sort of release to them.

Maybe now that James knows that Alex has wanted this just as much as he has, he can let himself take or be taken more easily. James wait for the feeling of revulsion over handing control over his body to the other man, but it never comes. The thought of surrendering control to Alex is actually surprisingly appealing and arousing. James can't wait to try.

“Next time, I want you be the one inside” James breathes softly against Alex’s hair. The younger man has fallen asleep at some point during James’ musings; James smiles contentedly. He leaves the bed to find something to clean himself and Alex with and to retrieve the comforter from where it ended on the floor. He almost chuckles out loud when he sees the marks from their intense lovemaking on the wall behind the bed, he can't find it himself to care about the damage.

James cleans Alex as best he can while trying not to wake him and feels his chest swell when Alex stirs and makes adorable pleased noises at his touches. 

Q and Danny were right, Alex is beautiful in his sleep, when his face is relaxed and he looks at peace. No wonder Danny makes it a point to wake up before Alex as much as possible. James's lips curve up in an affectionate smile.

He must have done something really good in his past life to have gotten so bloody lucky in this one.

How long will this streak of luck run? He doesn't know the answer, but as he makes his way to the bathroom to take care of post-sex biological needs, and back, he feels determined to make it last as long as he is able. He’s decided that he will fight tooth and nail against all odds to keep these moments and these men, all three of them, in his life.

James lays down next to Alex’s sleeping form once more and lets himself relax. His body aches in the most delicious way and his heart is heavy with an emotion he doesn't dare try to examine. He lets his mind begin to wander and soon the pull of sleep is knocking at his door. He steals a last glance at Alex and kisses his messy hair before letting sleep overtake him. He hopes to wake up to warm ivory skin pressed against his own, and beautiful gray eyes under golden lashes looking at him the way they had before falling shut to the world.

If James was fire, Alex was the rain that could extinguish the flames. Fire and rain might not mix, but in their case it works out.

James’s fire will scorch and Alex’s rain will provide relief.


End file.
